Not Original
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: [Shinji x Kamio]Kamio seems to lack originality, and therefore goes through all the regular methods to get Shinji to do one thing for him. Smile.


**Title: **Not Original  
**Author: **Dana-chaaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Tennis no Oujisama - KamioAkiraXIbuShinji

**Summary: **Kamio seems to lack originality (as do I), and therefore goes through all the regular methods to get Shinji to do one thing for him. Smile.

**Disclaimer: **No. No. No. No. No, no, no. No, no no no, no no no, nono, nonono! NO!  
**Author's Note: **I had the sudden urge to write something about these two, and I lack any sort of creativity, haha, so I'm writing this. Please be aware, that this story will be slightly random, and hopefully not as predictable. Good luck to me. Heh.

**.Start**

**I**

It really was very strange, Kamio thought while watching his friend rally the tennis ball with Sakurai. The tensai of Fudoumine never seemed to have a happy smile on his face. Or, at least, Kamio failed to see one throughout his everyday occurrences. It was slightly unnerving to the redhead, but he figured Shinji was just full of all these odd surprises, and tried to not dwell on it for too long.

One day passed like normal: morning practice, school, lunch, more school, afternoon practice, do something entertaining, then go home and sleep. That was Kamio's day in sixteen words. Easier said than done, though, of course. Morning practice was always the hardest, as the redhead extremely disliked waking up at what was an ungodly hour to him and playing tennis. Sure, he loved the sport, but he loved sleep too. Then, school was always a drag, and with school came homework, and with homework came a Kamio that really disliked school. It was a never-ending circle. Lunch, the speed demon realized, had to be the best part of the school day. Honestly, he could just sit in his homeroom and nibble on some good food, listen to his music a little bit, and just relax. The only problem with that was the boy he was always with during lunch period, which happened to be his best friend. Which happened to be the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Shut-Up. Seriously. Then, school was the same -- boring. Only, after lunch, he had more classes with Shinji, and he supposed that was slightly more entertaining. Next, afternoon practice. At least by then he was actually up and going and could whip some slow-poke's butt. But, practice was pretty long and tedious and it wasn't the best thing to do when you already wanted to go home. Kamio liked it enough though; gave him time to show off his amazing skills. After that, he normally just went out with Shinji and kept himself entertained and happy. Finally, he got home, did his homework, did other nonsense things, and went to bed. Then the cycle repeated itself.

Today was exactly like all the others, which made Kamio extremely restless, as he had had enough of the daily routine. Trying to find something he could dwelve himself in, he remembered the random sentence he thought of during morning practice, and pondered on it for a small amount of time. With a smirk tracing his lips slowly, he opened the notebook in front of him to blank sheet and scribbled a few choice words on it.

"Akira." Oh crap! What sentence was his class on?

**II**

Soon enough, much to Kamio's relief, the morning classes ended and onto lunch he went. He pulled a folded paper out of his pocket and smirked, it was now time to put together his ingenius plan. He was definitely going to see his best friend smile before the day was through.

Moving to the lunch line, the redhead counted his money twice, hoping Shinji had forgotten his lunch like he did yesterday. That would tie in perfectly to the first step of his plan. But, of course, like any other genius plan-maker, Kamio had a back-up. A lot of back-ups. Well, not a lot, only two. But, surely he wasn't going to need any more than those.

Once he got to the front of the line, he paid for the two lunches in his hand and walked back to his homeroom, not surprised at all to see the tensai sitting by the window. Well, well, well, looked like the dark-haired boy had no lunch any where near him. How perfectly could the plan go for Akira "The Great Plan Maker Slash Speed Demon Of Fudoumine" Kamio? Today was just his day, the redhead sighed happily.

"Shinji, you don't have lunch today?" Kamio walked over to the boy and plopped down in a desk beside him, placing one meal in front of himself and one in front of the other, "Lucky you, I bought two today."

"Thanks," Shinji said, looking at his friend, "I don't know why Kamio bought two, though. He doesn't even finish his own sometimes, so why would he choose today to suddenly buy two? I hope he wasn't buying me one because he thought I would forget mine again. I didn't even forget mine, I just didn't pack a lot and now I have to eat a second lunch because Kamio's definitely not going to eat two full lunches right now..."

As the tensai continued to mumble, the redhead's expression dropped, a small, unnoticeable pout forming his lips. "You mean you already had lunch?" He didn't expect a clear answer from his friend, but he didn't really need one, knowing that he was already in the affirmative.

Out the door Plan A went.

**III**

After having his plan be foiled back at lunch, Kamio made sure to brush up whatever opening was left in his next plan. Throughout the afternoon classes, the speed demon went through his last two plans and made sure they were both fool-proof, else he'd never see a smile on the tensai's face.

Even though he shared classes with the purple-haired sophomore in the afternoon, he barely even winked an eye at the boy that was seated right next to him. However, Shinji repeatedly looked over to his friend, a string of mumbles leaving his lips until he realized what he was doing and stopped so that he wouldn't get in trouble with the teacher. Again.

The bell that ended school finally came, and Kamio left with Shinji, an evil smirk taking over his lips. Of course, Shinji mumbled about it all the way to the club house, but the redhead was too wrapped into his next step in the plan to really notice that particular fact. He remembered hearing the mumbler being complimented by the captain before, and how he offered Tachibana a small smile of gratitude. He figured, that was the only time the speed demon recalled seeing a true, warm, friendly smile associated with the tensai's lips.

They changed into their tennis attire, grabbed their rackets, and headed to the courts so as to not be reprimanded by the captain. Soon enough, they started on form-hitting, and footwork so as to get their blood flowing and muscles back in the game. For the regulars, they were ready to go quite soon, and started on the harder drills. After a good amount of time of working themselves, they were paired against each other to play. Luckily, Shinji and Kamio were paired together, which was perfect for the redhead's next plan.

It was Kamio's service game, after the swift choosing of rough. He played his service game well, in the end winning that game. But, then came his downfall. Throughout the entire game, he made sure to do his best and still scrutinize his friend's playing skills. By the end of the game, he had lost, six games to four. He admitted he could probably have done better, but now wasn't the time to brood. Now was the time to get that boy to smile.

Kamio walked over to his friend with a broad grin, tossing a bottle of water to Shinji, "Nice game," he voiced, giving the tensai a pat on the shoulder, "You're really good. I'm amazed, you play so well, I wonder when I'll ever win," Kamio did his best to bite his tongue so that no cocky words came out, which would normally be what he said.

The purple-haired sophomore turned to him with a bewildered expression, instead of the smile Akira had hoped for. He inwardly reprimanded himself for forgetting that the tensai knew him quite well, and knew Kamio wasn't acting like he normally would if he'd actually lost a tennis match like he did just now. Damn.

"Kamio, are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird lately. It's really strange. Normally, Kamio's always angry after he loses and he'll say how he's still going to beat me and keep telling me not to get too big of a head because he's going to knock me down a notch. Kamio never gives me compliments, I don't think he ever gives any one compliments. I wonder if he lost a bet to Sakurai, that's happened before. But, Sakurai's not laughing right now, and normally the bets are something more embarrassing if you lose. Kamio's probably just..."

The redhead sighed defeatedly, slouching forward at the loss of another plan and walking away from the mumbling tennis player, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

**IV**

Now, Kamio knew it was all resting on his last plan as to whether or not he would accomplish his task of seeing Shinji smile. Because of him. Happily. It was quite a feat he was up against. However, he was not going to back down, and he was going to get this guy to smile. For him. Happily. The only problem was that the last plan would only work if the tensai was attracted to him. Which, at first, Kamio figured it should've gone out the window. But, looking back on their relationship, the boy had to like him. It was just inevitable, or so he hoped.

So, as they were walking to go do whatever they do after a hard tennis work-out after school, Kamio turned to his friend and haulted in his step. Giving the redhead a strange, confused look, Shinji followed suit and faced his friend after stopping. They were walking through a short-cut they would normally take to get to Kamio's house; right through the park. No one else was really around, which would make this quite a lot easier for Kamio to do.

Bracing himself, he didn't give the other any warning, simply took a step forward, put his hands on either of the tensai's cheeks and leaned forward, catching those relentless lips. He closed his eyes and tried to relax into the kiss, poking his tongue through to persuade the purple-haired boy to open his own mouth. Surprisingly enough, Shinji did as he was instructed, and he defensively fought against Kamio's tongue. Once the redhead figured that was a long enough kiss, he pulled away from the boy and opened his eyes.

Much to his dismay, there was no smile on Ibu Shinji's lips.

"What was that, Kamio?" Shinji questioned, eyes blinking with curiousity, "It's really weird for Kamio to just suddenly come out and kiss me like that. I didn't even know he was gay. We're best friends, right? I would've thought that he would tell me if he preferred boys to girls. But, I always thought he liked buchou's sister, so why would he suddenly be kissing me? He really has been acting weird today, I wonder what's going on..."

"Shut up!" Kamio barked, his temper finally getting the better of him. "Why won't you smile?" At the innocent gaze from the now-silent Shinji, he continued his rant, "I've been trying all day to get you to smile. I bought you food, I complimented you when I lost. And, then I figured you liked me too and I kiss you, and still all you give me is that confused look and ramble about how weird I'm acting." The redhead gave a groan of frustration, glaring at his friend. "All I wanted was a smile. At me. A happy one, too. You gave one to buchou before, and you smile at tennis a few times. But, never at me. And I'm your best friend!" His tone was still harsh, but more dejected during the last few sentences. He gave a rough sigh at the end, combing a hand through his fiery locks.

"Liked you, _too_?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at the aggravated boy. "You like me?" Kamio's head snapped to the tensai, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. He quickly turned away, eyes downcast as a cloud of crimson rested above his cheeks.

"Akira tries too hard," the purple-haired sophomore stated aloud in amusement, his tone making it seem as though he was smiling. The redhead looked to the other, making sure it was just a trick of his ears, but was amazed to find a delighted little smile tracing Shinji's normally straight lips.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Originally, I was writing something similar to this for LeeXGaara. It was slightly different, and a lot more crack-filled, but I gues Shinji and Kamio stuck more with it. I'll still finish that story, hopefully, and get it up sometime, if any of you reading this are Naruto fans. Hopefully, this was enjoyable though, because it certainly was fun for me. I just adore Kamio's little slip-up. Gotta love those. :D


End file.
